Scattering media, interspersed between an optical imaging system and an imaging target, can create reflections, or glare, which obscures the target. The glare can significantly diminish the ability of the optical imaging system to detect and sense an image of the target, particularly if the optical reflection from the target is weak. Destructive optical interference can be used to suppress the glare. Optical imaging systems using destructive interference also can have better sensitivity than alternate imaging techniques.
Obtaining the range of an imaging target is necessary for some systems, e.g., remote sensing systems. Optical imaging systems employing destructive optical interference, however, are not capable of detecting the range of the imaging target. Therefore, there is a need for a technique that that facilitates both glare reduction and ranging in an optical imaging system.